Evelyn Primus
"Sometimes we just have to do what we feel is right- whether that makes us the hero or the villain, is society's opinion, but your judgement is what matters, not the world's." - Evelyn to Jayden Evelyn Sage Primus (born on the 1st Day of the 14th Month, 1870) is a former criminal turned anti-hero and the current diplomat for the Devereaux Accord. After spending her early life and childhood as a political assassin dubbed The Rose, she discovered the true intentions of their purpose questioning her morality resulting in a heroic act but mysterious disappearance. She later found herself transported to Earth, where she lost direction becoming a petty criminal for hire until her eventual incarceration by DELTA where she was given a chance of redemption. After reluctantly serving the organization, Evelyn in time changed and found herself with a sense of direction in doing what was right. Overtime, she married her best friend on Earth, Gabriel Malak, and the two had a son, Jayden. She eventually returned to Terra to raise him as well as taking what she had learned from DELTA and pitching the idea of The Decree to maintain order and peace following The Liberty War, and became an ambassador of the Devereaux Accord. Biography Early Life Evelyn was born on the 1st Day of the 14th Month of the Terran year, 1870, to esteemed aristocratic parents Baron Julien Primus, and Lady Avaline Primus. Along with her twin sister, the two were discovered to be Archetypes, inheriting their mother's Shifter genome developing space-time abilities. For awhile, Evelyn grew up in Primus Estate in the outskirts of the Imperium capital, Haven. When she turned 7, she along with her sister, were selected by The Syndicate to become a breed of highly trained political assassins along with several other young children in which they would be infamously dubbed, Rippers. The result of her childhood and training allowed her to endure a life of pain, discipline, as well as an early introduction into maturity as they were bred to serve for only one purpose; fulfilling the interest of The Syndicate. Amongst her peers, Evelyn was the most rebellious. A Different Approach Her demeanor and inability to learn placed the Hierarch's with two decisions, dispose of her or to continue her training. A deal was made by Julien in which the Hierarchs agreed for her to be taught differently from her peers. At age 8, she was sent to Boardwalk City where her father accompanied her in which, she would also be allowed holiday visits to her family in Haven. She continued her training under an exiled maverick Syndicate sleeper cell, Saya, who was known for her similar rebelliousness. Learning from her mentor Evelyn would perfect all that was taught to her overtime, and eventually improve the knowledge and skills passed to her. With this however, Evelyn began to question her role, in which The Syndicate ordered her to eliminate her mentor. At age 18, she had no choice but to comply, as her family was threatened, slaying Saya as her first target. Ripper Reunited with her family, Evelyn initially struggled with the idea of becoming whole again as distance, culture, and her lifestyle had made her feel like a visitor upon return. She felt distant from her mother while she also felt as if Seychelle was the true older sister to her younger brother as she hardly spent time with him. She was however still very close to her twin as the juxtaposition between her and Seychelle had complemented each other despite having different modus operandi. Nonetheless, Evelyn knew her priority was to the Syndicate, fulfilling her role. Among her list of targets were politicians, business leaders, ambassadors, and fellow aristocrats who went against the wishes of the Syndicate. She never questioned her role, as she knew better, but unknown to her, the Syndicate had already seen much of Saya in Evelyn, particularly in her tools of disposal. Her second contract was Darien O'Malley, an agriculturalist who paved way for increasing the Imperium's food and health supply. His influence had to end as his attainable goals would threaten the balance of society. Evelyn was able to fulfill this task but was met with drawback due to the technological disadvantages faced. A year later, Evelyn and Seychelle arrived in the town of Ironmill, where a renown inventor, Cornelius Thompson was developing a new form of technology that integrated magnetic coils into weaponry. After blackmailing Thompson, he fashioned them their own weapons, where Evelyn would receive her trademark thorns. They would receive information in regards to Thompson's project by his own assistant, Gareth Weaver, where he was paid by the Primus sisters. Seeing no more use of him, Evelyn herself killed Thompson with his own invention, while Weaver planned to double cross them. After an encounter with him, the two decided to spare him- by abandoning him in a desolate ocean.